Szilveszteri ébredés
by Lora-san
Summary: /2.rész/ "Derekben kisajátítási vágy égett, így beletúrt Reid barna hajába, és erővel hátrafeszítette a fiatal férfi fejét. Spencer szemei meglepetésszerűen kitágultak, de nem félelmet tükröztek, hanem odaadást, szerelmet. Amikor ezt az idősebb férfi meglátta, nem tudott ellenállni a vigyorgásnak." (Moreid, One-Shot, Szilveszter alkalmából! Mindenkinek boldog Új évet! :)


**Nos, itt egy újabb One-Shot, Morgannal és Reiddel a főszerepben. Akinek nem tetszik ne olvassa, a szokásos, tudjátok. **

**Párosítás: Morgan x Reid**

**Figyelmeztetés: Kis Slash, Bromance. Morgan Reid imádata. *.* Hehe...**

**Történet:** _"Derekben kisajátítási vágy égett, így beletúrt Reid barna hajába, és erővel hátrafeszítette a fiatal férfi fejét. Spencer szemei meglepetésszerűen kitágultak, de nem félelmet tükröztek, hanem odaadást, **szerelmet**. Amikor ezt az idősebb férfi meglátta, nem tudott ellenállni a vigyorgásnak." (Részlet a történetből)_

**Jó olvasást! És, és megengedem, hogy írjatok véleményt! :P :D ;)**

**Az elejét direkt hagytam így. Nem állt szándékomban elválasztani. Hibákért elnézést, igen, az enyémek. :P :D**

**Lora**

* * *

Morgan csókolta, ott ahol csak érte. Mindent megcsókolt a szerelmén, egyetlen egy felületet sem hagyott üresen. Az ajkai bejárták a fiatal férfi porcikáját, megjelölve, jelezve, hogy már tartozik valakihez, hogy már _valakié_. Hogy már senki sem veheti el a _tulajdonát_. Azt, ami az _övé_. Ahogy az idősebb ügynök neki döntötte a másikat a ház ajtajának, az felkuncogott. Derek pedig csak homályosan érzékelte, hogy a szerelme mond is neki valamit, majd kissé meglöki, jelezve, hogy adjon egy kis teret. Egy pillanattal később Morgan rájött, hogy Reid csak az ajtót akarta kinyitni, mert nem szerette volna, ha szomszédok kijöjjenek a zajra. Természetesen ezt Derek csak gondolta, nem mondta ki hangosan. Mégis, ez a kis távolság, idő, lélegzetvétel a másik férfi nélkül elviselhetetlen volt, kínzó és _fájdalmas_. Annyira, hogy Morgan már a tenyerébe mélyesztette a körmeit kínjában. Hiszen annyira akarta _őt_. Vágyott a másikra, olyannyira eszeveszettül, hogy az akár kezdeti őrületnek is beillett volna, amivel az embereket bezárják egy biztonságos helyre, _örökre_. És Derek ezen érzés hatására, ha ma, vagy akár bármelyik nap nem kapta volna meg Spencert, tudta, hogy simán lehetne egy követő, egy _zaklató_. Morgan felemelte az állát, és érzékien megnyalta az ajkait, még egyszer, egy egészen kis időre érezve a szerelme ízét, majd amikor hallotta, hogy kattan a zár, nem habozott. Színtiszta erővel belökte a másikat, majd egyből be is csapta maga után az ajtót. Reid felszisszent, ahogy a földre érkezéskor beverte a könyökét, de meglepődni sem volt alkalma, amikor Derek vadul a hátára fordította a padlón, és bekúszott a lábai közé. A barna bőrű férfi úgy csókolta a fiatal zsenit, mintha ez lenne élete legelső és legutolsó alkalma is egyben. A szenvedély, a vágyni akarás a másikra olyan erős volt, hogy a fogaik összekoccantak, ahogy egymást falták. Mindketten hallották a kintről érkező petárdák, durranások, dudaszók hangját, de ez csak mihaszna dolog volt a szívük vad kalapálásához képest. Derekben kisajátítási vágy égett, így beletúrt Reid barna hajába, és erővel hátrafeszítette a fiatal férfi fejét. Spencer szemei meglepetésszerűen kitágultak, de nem félelmet tükröztek, hanem odaadást, _szerelmet_. Amikor ezt az idősebb férfi meglátta, nem tudott ellenállni a vigyorgásnak. Morgan néhányszor megmarkolta a másik barna tincseit, hogy aztán annak mindkét kezét a feje fölé szorítsa, satuba, ezzel is megmutatva, hogy már nem szabadulhat. A férfi szemei vadul csillogtak, ahogy újra megnyalta az ajkait, és tisztán látszott rajta, hogy tetszik neki, hogy _élvezi_ a látványt. Derek felkuncogott, és mosolygott, ahogy meghallotta szeretője nyöszörgését. Bal kezével még mindig fogta Reid két, igen karcsú csuklóját, a jobb kezével pedig megmarkolta a másik fehér ingét, és letépte azt. A szövet foszlánydarabjai, hangtalanul estek a földre, nem úgy, mint a gombok, amik hangosan koppanva elgurultak mindenfelé. Spencer is megnyalta az ajkait, hiszen annyira de _annyira_ száraznak érezte őket. Derek szerencsére ezt látta, és meg is adta a másiknak azt, amit az akart. De csak rövid ideig vívtak csatát az ajkaik, ugyanis Morgan nem bírta tovább, saját magáról is letépte a ruhát. Aztán ismét csak visszahajolt Reidhez, aki meg-megrezzent a felette lévő férfi szenvedélyes tekintetének kereszttüzében. A mellkasuk fel-le hullámzott, ahogy megpróbáltak még több oxigénhez jutni, és egyikük sem tudta, hogy a körülöttük lévő levegő olyan forró-e, mint a láva, vagy ők maguk. Olyan perzselő, _égető_ volt a bőrük, ahogy újra egymáshoz értek, hogy az szinte áramként cikázott végig az összes sejtjeikben. Mintha ők, a világ, vagy még akár maga az univerzum is azt akarta volna, hogy ott és akkor ne legyenek egymástól távol, csak alig néhány milliméterre. Derek megcsodálta az alatta lévő látványt, a sápadt fehér bőrt, a csak őérte ágaskodó mellbimbókat, a remegő mellkast, az agyoncsókolt vérvörös ajkakat, a csillogó barna tekintetet… Morgan fejében egyetlen szó lebegett, és ez a szó még a vörös ködön át is áthatolt az elméjében. _Enyém, enyém, enyém, enyém, csak is az enyém! _Az ügynök nyelt egyet a látványra, és ahogy beleharapott a szerelme húsába, ismét megbélyegezve a fogai nyomával, a szemei szinte fennakadtak örömükben, hogy végre megkóstolhatja, hogy végre _megízlelheti _amit mindig is akart. Sóhajtozott, morgott, hümmögött, ahogy Reid teste a kezei és szája alatt megremegett az élvezettől. Ott simogatta, kényeztette ahol csak érte. Mindent megtett, annak érdekében, hogy a szerelme a legtöbbet kaphassa az élvezetből, és hogy ő a legtöbbet vehesse el tőle. Derek ismét felkuncogott, majd ahogy megpillantotta kedvese kipirult arcát, ő maga is megremegett, és egymáshoz nyomta az ölüket. Nyögésüket elnyomta egy éppen akkor fellőtt tűzijáték zaja, bár egyikük sem figyelt fel ezekre a hangokra, csak egymásra koncentráltak. Derekben, amint meghallotta párja jóleső nyögését, valami elpattant. A szemei egy pillanatra kitágultak, majd szinte már kínzó lassúsággal, mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Majd kirobbanó gyorsasággal elhajolt a másik mellkasától, és Reid övéhez nyúlt a kezeivel. A tenyerei a barna öv köré szorultak, és ahogy minduntalan sebességgel próbálta kibontani, érezte, ahogy az felsérti a kezét. De nem foglalkozott vele, sőt, talán még észre sem vette. Természetesen Spencer sem hagyta abba a tevékenykedését, a kezeit felemelte, és végigsimított a másik barna kezein, egészen fel a válláig, majd a nyakán keresztül Morgan fejéig. Az idősebb ügynök felsóhajtott, majd újra vigyorogni kezdett, amikor végre sikerült szétszednie a másik övét. Egy szempillantás alatt sikerült a fiatal zseni nadrágját ugyanarra a sorsra juttatni, mint percekkel ezelőtt a fehér inget is. Derek hajszolta, akarta, vágyott _rá_. Elmondhatatlanul sőt, leírhatatlanul. A várakozástól, és a tudattól, hogy pillanatokon belül megkapja azt, amire már évek óta várt… Olyan euforikus érzés volt számára, hogy úgy hitte, hogy ha nem szabadul meg ettől a kínzó feszültségtől, menten felrobban, atomjaira. Letépte a fiúról az alsónadrágot is, majd elkezdte magáról is lehámozni a farmert. Nyelt egyet, majd mosolygott, amikor érezte, hogy Reid a karjaival a vállaiba, és a nyakába kapaszkodik. Újra befurakodott kedvese, most már ruhamentes, meztelen lábai közé, és odaillesztette magát annak bejáratához. _Enyém, enyém, enyém, enyém, csak is az enyém! _De várt, igen még várt, előtte még belebámult az izzó csokoládébarna tekintetbe, keresve bárminemű ellenkezést, nem akarást. Habár ha látott volna is olyat, biztos, hogy nem számított volna, mert Morgan akkor már képtelen lett volna megállni. De szerencséjére Spencer szemében nem látott semmi ilyesmit. Amit látott, viszont kissé meglepte. És akkor, Derek már majdnem, már majdnem elmerült a másikban, amikor is Reid, már egyáltalán nem fűtött pillantással, izzadtság mentesen, szinte már aggódva bámult rá. És akkor Derek, meghallotta a kedvese hangját.

\- Morgan, ébredj fel.

_És akkor,_ Derek Morgan felébredt.

…

Az első, amit az ügynök meglátott, az valóban, az aggódó tekintetű barátja volt, aki pár konfettivel a hajában, nyakában lógó csillogó, zöld színű kalappal, és pezsgős pohárral a kezében görnyedt föléje.

\- Hé, jól vagy? – kérdezte, mire Morgan köpni, nyelni sem tudott, csak értetlenül bámult fel a fiatal férfire. Emlékeiben még a padlón készül épp...

\- R-Reid – köhintett egy kis non-stop bámulás után Derek -, hol vagyok? – ült fel, mire a fiatal zseni arrébb állt.

\- A központban. Tudod, a Szilveszteri bulin.

\- Aha… - Motyogta a férfi, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy valóban hol is van.

\- Feljöttél ide, egyedül, mert azt mondtad, hogy dolgod van… Eléggé siettél, és piros is voltál, bár a bőröd miatt alig lehetett látni… - Mondta elgondolkozva a barna hajú. – De elég sokáig nem jöttél vissza, ezért Garcia felküldött, hogy nézzelek meg. És te aludtál.

Morgan felsóhajtott, és elkezdte a halántékát masszírozni, amikor is megérezte a nadrágja belsejének feszülő merevedését.

_Remek. Nem elég, hogy perverz álmom volt Reiddel, Garcia pont őt küldte fel hozzám... Az a nő... biztos direkt csinálta!_

\- Jól vagy, akkor? – kérdezte még egyszer a biztonság kedvéért Spence, mire a férfi bólintott. – Oké, akkor én visszamegyek, gyere majd te is, mindjárt éjfél.

Derek ismét csak bólintott, majd gyorsan felpillantott, hogy mondjon még valamit a másiknak, de a torkán akadtak a szavak, ahogy meglátta Reid fekete, testre simuló, mindent – _mindent_ – kirajzoló, nagyon szoros nadrágját. Újra érezte a rándulást az ölében, és ismét csak a kezeibe temette az arcát, persze miután a _finom_ látvány eltűnt a szeme elől.

És akkor Derek már színtisztán emlékezett, hogy _pontosan_ mi elől is menekült fel ide.

Két, igen jó _formás_ oka volt rá.

* * *

**Ehhe... :P Nos, tetszett? :3 **


End file.
